Open Doors
by EXPZER
Summary: Bring me to Life - evanescence, songfic.


_how can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

When you can't read my mind, but you seem to see my mind by just looking into my eyes.

_leading you down into my core_

My heart, you seem to be judging me, but not, just waiting for a reaction

_where I've become so numb,_

since you left

_without a soul_

I'm so empty

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

Not really sleeping at all.

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

And now you are here, only in my dreams.

_(Wake me up)_

why do I do this to myself?

_Wake me up inside_

Please, before I go insane

_(I can't wake up)_

I'm thrashing in my bed, seeing that, and my nightmare of you being there with me.

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

Before I collapse or lose my mind from the pain.

_call my name and save me from the dark_

The darkness is closing in on me, to where there is only you. Saying how much you love me. And then you leave.

_(Wake me up)_

Replaying over and over.

_bid my blood to run_

To save me. I wouldn't b in this pain if I'd ran.

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become._

The pain is too much. Charlie is worried about me. I don't do anything except homework and behave.

_now that I know what I'm without_

Please come back Edward

_you can't just leave me,_

like you did.

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

Please. Even I am tired of being like this. But I don't have anything important to me. What is the point of living without you Edward?

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

Save me from this nightmare.

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

Please, I'm begging you. This pain is just to real.

_(Save me)_

I'll just die alone. Without your love. Without anyone. No one. Empty. I've been dead all along.

_call my name and save me from the dark_

This horrible nightmare where the darkness is closing in on us, and only you are here Edward. You tell me how much you love me. And then you leave.

_(Wake me up)_

It's replaying over and over in my head, torchering me.

_bid my blood to run_

This never would have happened if I'd ran from you. But then, I'd be happy. I don't want to be happy with out you. You're as good as dead, you left me here. My spirit wants to move on, but my body won't allow it. Not without you. Edward, save me, from myself, and you.

_(I can't wake up)_

Please, this nightmare is traumatizing.

_before I come undone_

I'm almost catatonic

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

I'm a danger to myself, keeping myself alive, just for you, keeping my promise, though you broke yours. Even though you don't love me.

_Bring me to life_

Please, let me live again in heaven.

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

There is nothing left of me Bella.

_Bring me to life_

I was only truly alive with you Bella.

_frozen inside without your touch_

not myself, I'm dead without your love Edward.

_without your love darling_

dead, Bella, without you.

_only you are the life among the dead_

You are the undead Edward. Only you could save me from myself.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

How much I needed you Bella.

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

I never knew how much I loved you Edward.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

Never knowing you, Isabella. Do you still hate that name?

_got to open my eyes to everything_

Or else, I might not keep my promise to you Edward.

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

I couldn't ever hear your thoughts. I thought maybe, because I hadn't heard your voice. But I could read your soul through your face. Me, I don't have a soul. I didn't think it was possible to love for me.

_don't let me die here_

Without you, Edward.

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life._

Please Bella, say you didn't believe me.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

I have to be dreaming, Edward, you don't love me.

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

This has to be some sort of daydream, Bella, you actually believed me when I lied?

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

Edward, please, hurry. The darkness is closing in on me. And only you are left.

_(Wake me up)_

Bella, please let this be a daydream, that you hurt so much.

_bid my blood to run_

I don't care about living, as long as I can be with you Edward.

_(I can't wake up)_

This pain is so absurd. That you don't love me. You think I don't love you Bella?

_before I come undone._

I am losing my sanity, please help me lose it with you Edward.

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

I am nothing without you Bella.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

Edward, this has to be a dream. You never loved me. Why'd you lie to me? I'm nothing now. I never was anything to you.

_(Bring me to life)_

"Bella, please believe me. I'm tired of having a dead heart. Of being without you."

"Edward, please let me be happy, with you, when I am dead, you probably wouldn't care. Can I at least live after death?"

"Bella. This can't be a dream. I would never bring thos torcher about myself. And please say you wouldn't bring it apon yourself."

"Edward. You never loved me."

"Yes I did, I just never stopped."


End file.
